00 Don't Wake Me Up - Dreams
by NabikiB
Summary: He won the war but lost his world...then he met a boy with the same problem.
1. Dreams

_**He won the war but lost his world...**_

_**A Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover**_

* * *

**~'(-****.****-)'~**

* * *

_**Don't Wake Me Up**_

* * *

_**Dreams**_

* * *

He blinked at the oncoming clown headed in his direction, staring in disbelief...Harry hadn't counted on something like this happening when he got up that morning. Then again, a lot of things had happened since he got out of bed that were highly unusual, to say the least and at least _now _he had a pretty good idea of the _cause_. And it had to be the version wearing The Coat, at that. He sighed, blew a raspberry at the now rather startled Time Lord and huffed.

"Don't wake me up, okay? I don't mind the Coat all that much, but if you wake me up or convince me that I'm not sleeping, I'll still do something nasty to it." He told him. "So don't wake me up. This is the best dream I've ever had, it's so good it's nearly _wet _and if you ruin it by waking me up, _Doctor_, I'm going to do something mean." He growled. "Now, that said, I'm pretty good at lucid dreaming so I'm not surprised you look this real. I've always dreamed in color, too...never understood why so many people...humans anyway, claim to do all their dreaming in gray-scale, makes no sense."

The Sixth Doctor looked at the rather young human male he'd accosted looking for directions to a concert hall, going from startled to bemused fairly fast. He'd said quite a lot there, more than he probably realized. "Well, the concert _was _a nice idea but I can do that _later_, you need to come with...what's this?" He gingerly, but firmly supported the squirming youngster the lad had given to him to hold while gathering up his things.

"What does he look like?"

"A baby."

"Well, there you go then. That's my godson, please don't drop him. I go no place without Teddy _and _Thelma."

"Who is..." He paused as the boy pulled a stroller out from the shade where he'd had it and woke the very _large _dog lying near it. He folded up the stroller since the alien had his son and leashed the dog. "Oh dear, she's quite _shaggy_, isn't she?"

"Well, English Sheep dogs do tend to be, _yes_."

He felt the lad poke him when he just stood there and stared between the infant and the dog.

"You were saying?" Was that a touch of a smirk on his mouth?

He shook himself out of it, and nodded. "You need to come with me to my TARDIS. I don't think you're supposed to be here, not alone at any rate: This isn't Earth."

"I told you, _it's a dream_. It's not real _because dreams aren't real_...and that means I'm _fine _here. I'll come along, though."

He sighed and wondered what the boy's definition of 'mean' was as he realized he _had _to convince him that he wasn't dreaming.

"Could be better." The teen mused out loud. "Could be Second, Fourth, Fifth, Eighth, Tenth or Twelfth. Could be worse, too, not all that fond of First or Third, Seven is a _manipulative _little bastard and Nine is busier than a one-legged man in an arse-kicking contest. Ten has way too many fixed points established on his watch and I don't think messing with about with him is worth being able to stare at the best looking ass you'll ever have." He continued, ignoring the Time Lord's flush. "Eleven is a complete moron, stopped thinking almost entirely and did it on purpose and Thirteen is just a tad..._stuffy_."

_**"Thirteen?" **_The lad seemed to know _him _far too well and wasn't _that _a bit worrisome?

"Reset. The Eye got destroyed on Nine's watch and was never replaced...no controls on regenerations then, so..."

"Ah...oh dear...shouldn't have told me _most _of that."

"So look up the word 'dreaming', _it's not real_, so we're safe enough." The young lad told him indifferently, his attention held raptly by the fact he'd spotted the TARDIS. As they approached and drew near, the unknown boy _who really shouldn't actually be on this planet alone anyway_, patted the ship and then said, "You pretty thing! You look just like you did on the telly when you were with this one! Who's the darlin' girl, then?" before cooing at her and running lightly tickling fingers up and down the pseudo wood of the door frame. "Poor baby, having to look after this great lug while he's dressed like a Halloween version of a _male _Dollhouse hooker. How about we go find Jack and introduce him to this 'call-boy' version? He'll have a grand time, won't he? Jack, I mean...: Just don't wake me up, okay? This is a lovely dream and I don't need anyone spoiling it. If it were real, I'd be in school right now and it's not been a good year for me, could be worse I suppose, since the Second War is over, but I hold the Hallows so there's other issues, y'know? Not surprised, given that, what this dream's based in. Still, I might as well enjoy it while I can, yes?"

"OI!" Sixth protested the description, wincing as he understood what the youngster meant and decided that 'Jack' was probably from the 51st or worse, the 64th Century Earth. The boy, though...he sounded like the last decade of the Twentieth and that, together with him being on Gratu, apparently _alone _to start with, was upsetting for the Doctor.

That his ship was laughing at him didn't help at all. Nor did his realization that the TARDIS apparently knew who this 'Jack' was and had just agreed with the boy rather firmly.

He studied the lad. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen in three months, sir...Teddy is six months, Thelma is two years. She's a crup, but mostly I have to keep a glamour on her if I'm around muggles."

"Oi. Just Doctor will do, thanks." He paused. "Wait. Muggles? I've got a young _wizard _on the TARDIS? Fourteen, you mentioned school...you're a Brit so that means...Hogwarts."

"Yes, Healer." The boy answered, a cheeky grin firmly in place when he huffed.

"I said 'Doctor'."

"And where I've been living, that's a Healer."

Six threw up his hands and told the boy to follow him, "Surely she's got rooms for you three by now. Not quite fourteen years old is far too young for a human to be on their own, magical or not. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

The Doctor's pause was in milliseconds but Harry noticed.

"You do know that the Harry Potter books _are _just storybooks, right?"

Harry pulled out his wand and banished The Coat and all it's copies by way of reply. "You _do _know that Doctor Who is just a telly prgram and you're not real, either, right? As demonstrated, Magic _works_, even in dreams."

"Where's my coat? What did you do to my lovely coat?" Sixth's voice was in a near wail.

"Banished, for the betterment of _anyone _that uses _any _variation of eyes_ and can see in color_." He shrugged. "Sometimes my 'saving people' thing extends to _objects that should never have been made to start with_."

_"How could you?" _Six was nearly in tears.

"Like this." Harry flicked his wand and sent yellow striped pants after the coat. "Or I suppose I could have just done this...and with a complicated series of wand movements turned what was left of the Doctor's wardrobe choices a nice, sober brown. He was in buckskins, complete with whangs, moosehide thigh high moccasins and was wearing a coonskin hat, too. Harry figured the guy'd have to go to the wardrobe now if only to change out of _that _get-up. He was right.

"This is horrible! I look like a complete savage!" The Sixth had darted into a nearby restroom and nearly gagged when he saw what he was wearing, for one thing, it was miles too big for him. He missed the boy's little grin as he came back out into the hallway, then ran for the wardrobe room to find something decent...behind him, Harry's wand flicked one more time...restoring the signature outfit of the Sixth Doctor. He was pretty sure there would be no more 'remarks'.

* * *

Harry was _also _pretty sure he wasn't dreaming, but when he had realized he'd gotten the Sixth, he had decided it was probably best if this particular Doctor thought he _already _had something to do rather than leave him to get into things that Harry was also pretty sure that _he_, Harry, would then have to get him out of, _probably _at wandpoint. He'd already had an odd day as it was and he was positive it had been MacNair's final spell, a simple banishing charm, that had sent him here. There was a great deal they didn't know about Banishing Charms, but Hermione had been curious about where things went when you banished them...so she had reverse engineered the spell. They went to the best possible place for them at that moment. Ergo, he was _supposed _to be on the TARDIS and apparently with this version of the Doctor. At least for starters.

He told the ship these things quietly and ended with, "You, Lady Idris, I'll tell just about _anything _to, I'm used to talking with Hogwarts, after all...same thing, for the castle is also alive and has a soul and a spirit as you do. The Doctor on the other hand...not Sixth, I think...or Seventh, but I'll be here for him and with him as long as you allow it. I am not without experience in war and an I can do things to Daleks that will have their former species members killing them off _themselves_. Mostly out of _embarrassment_."

The Ship chuckled at the suggestive images of the vicious things being turned into living but _harmless _actual pepper-pots, planters, terracotta pots and other things, like sauce pans or even _toilets_...and in some cases, such as the high ranking ones, chamberpots with legs, feet and a compulsion to empty _and _clean themselves.

She listened as he told her about the DVDs he'd watched at Hermione's house one summer, though Dumbledore certainly hadn't known he was seldom at the Dursleys after he started Hogwarts, just the two weeks to maintain the wards and off he'd go. Third Year...last year, the war year...he let the memories surface without actually thinking about them, allowing her to take them as long as she actually _took _them...and told her to let the Doctor see what he'd been in the middle of for the last six months. The final battle was much earlier than portrayed in the books...and the Tri-Wizard had been cancelled when Hogwarts had been attacked during opening ceremonies. On the plus side, the best of the best of two extra schools was there to help with defense, but it hadn't mattered all that much.

Voldemort hadn't _needed _to kidnap him, he'd only needed to have Pettigrew steal bloody rags from the infirmary after a game where he'd got a busted arm and had to wait a bit with his arm wrapped up, while Poppy tended a head injury. It had been a compound fracture so there had been plenty of blood...and the rags soaked in his blood, _being stolen_, counted as being forcibly taken. It had been enough to restore Tom Riddle, anyway. It had also happened right before summer break, by the time he'd shown up with an army of death eaters and dark creatures when there were plenty of witnesses, including the press...and Fudge had been unable to deny his return.

* * *

The war that followed had been bloody, if short and the wizard world had lost more than two thirds of it's total population. At that point, being magical was more important than being a pure-blood because of the numbers that needed to be made up. In a way, the war had been a final purging of old ways of thinking, mostly because the hardliners had died as death-eaters during it. He was fortunate, he told her, that the last dying death eater had only just enough power remaining for a third year charm, instead of something deadly.

He looked up at a sympathetic noise and saw the Doctor's expression, the TARDIS having relayed much of what Harry had told her. Six, it seemed, _could _be gentle when he needed to be. He _could _be patient for a good reason, too and he had decided that Harry was an _excellent _reason. Harry had been Teddy's only remaining family, as his godfather and so he'd taken the lad...he'd been holding the boy's stroller and had his dog on her leash when MacNair had jumped them. MacNair had missed and he'd returned fire with a powerful cutting hex, but the thing didn't do the job fast enough...so now, Harry and his godson and their dog was here.

"And the Hallows?"

"All it took was to be _holding _the lot for a few moments, all at the same time." Harry sighed. "I still have my cloak _and _the Elderwand, but I destroyed the death-stone, though, _so it won't happen to anyone else_. But I'm not aging as far as magic can tell, or if I am, it's too slowly to detect."

"Not for us, you are, for the Timelines are a bright gold, but it's perishingly slow." He cocked his blond head at the boy. "Banishing Charm?"

"Yup. Magic dislikes waste, so that one sends you wherever you're _supposed _to be and I landed _almost _under your nose."

"So, the books got it wrong."

"Most of it, yeah. The Dursleys weren't too bad, really, not after Vernon was effectively out of the picture when I was about eight, anyway. Accidentally turned Vernon into a lizard, a big, fat weird looking one... and when the clean up people came I lied and said he was a pet. Turned out he was a _magical _lizard and I was told I couldn't have him cuz I lived in a muggle area. So I asked them if they could move me, my aunt and muggle cousin to a magical area so I could keep my lizard. Turned out, when they found out who I was, they _could_...moved us into Potter Manor. At that point, I got live-in tutors, was assigned a new magical guardian since the Headmaster was only allowed to be one for kids as lived with muggles in muggle areas and Pet was no longer in control. She had _custody_, but I had true wealth so it sorta took the wind out of her...sails. She hadn't realized that mum had married so well, I guess."

"Mhmm. Well, let's see if she's made a room for you, shall we?"

She had, it had an attached garden, too, as well as the usual en-suite. Harry was enchanted, figuratively speaking.

"You're right, you know. This isn't the best self for you...but you are supposed to grow up on and make your home on the TARDIS." Sixth told him. "So, stay in your room or garden or take a shower or something, for a bit and an older me will let you know when she's moved you by coming to fetch you."

"Figured."

"Not next me, she says, since Ace...a future...what? Oh, you know about Ace?"

"Yeah. She'll start with you though. She's the same age, sorta. She's six...and she needs you. Small kids love bright colors and won't really notice that you're immature as heck this go."

"Oi." He grunted. _"Teenagers..."_

_"Takes one to know one, __**Six**__."_

* * *

**~ tbc ~**

* * *

**~'****.****'~**


	2. Sleepwalking

_**And found a real home in his new one...**_

**The Doctor's Timestream took a hard, sudden, unexpected left turn when he discovered himself parenting a young teen lost from his proper place in Space and Time. It didn't help that each of them was fictional in the other's universe...or that of the pair of them, the thirteen year old boy ****was the mature one...and he wanted the Doctor to **_**fix **_**that.**

* * *

_**A Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover**_

**~'****.****'~**

_**Don't Wake Me Up**_

_**Sleepwalking**_

* * *

He took the ordinary packets of flower and vegetable seeds he found on the desk in his room into the garden, placed his godson in a large, TARDIS provided play area already in there and let the dog off her lead after putting Thelma in there with Teddy. He found gardening tools on a shelf and in a little shed near the other exit, to the corridor, he was sure, he found a barrow. He thanked his new friend and busied himself with planting nice things while the ship sang to Teddy, talked to him and kept him entertained.

He was intent on what he was doing and although listening to the ship play with his godson, he still took the time to ask her opinion on where to plant various of the seeds she'd provided. She didn't tell him that the Doctors had thought they were a bit boring from the pictures on the packets and so had never planted this sort. He used several of the decorative grasses, most of which were feathery topped clump types, but the feathery tops were in lots of colors, in many shades within each and displayed in several ways...and some of them, unknown to muggle gardeners, were magical in nature. He gave the seeds of those a 'charge' with his wand before he planted them, ensuring they'd grow properly and display like they ought. He knew he was being watched and not just by the ship, though the eyes no longer felt like Six. There was a gentleness in the feeling of the Doctor's eyes on his back that Sixth had not had.

Finally, he leaned back on his heels and dusted off his hands, looking back over his shoulder. "Oh man..._ not the idiot in the pinstripes_."

"Well, you did tell Sixth me this me was what you'd consider 'a total moron', so when I started inquiring for a more suitable match, and tried to dismiss this me out of hand, I wanted to know why." Eleven eyed him. "The TARDIS agreed that I'm not as bad as all that and paired us."

"Yeah I bet. I'm decent back up at any rate. And better at common sense." Harry sighed. "No matter where you are in this time-stream, you need me most, I suppose. Well, Lady Idris knows best. And at least you don't have that _'pimp-daddy' _thing going on."

**"_Pimp_ daddy?" **There was a revolted expression on the Doctor's face.

"Puce velvet?"

"Oh. _That_."

_"Yeah."_

"Pimp daddy?"

"Or maybe just _'pimp'_."

"That's not a good impression to give to people, I suppose. You certainly have 'vague' down to a fine art. Who is Lady Idris?"

"Well, I can't tell you how _I _found out cuz that's an event that happened on next you's watch, so I think I'll let _her _tell you that." Harry grinned at the startled expression on the Doctor's face and the way his eyes shot up to look at the ceiling.

"OH!"

"Yeah." Harry chuckled. "I call her by name and use the title out of respect. By the way, has anyone mentioned that when something or someone startles this you or after you've run your fingers through your hair, you look like a half-grown, moulting chicken, with a good dash of emu, from the shoulders up?"

The Doctor glared at Harry. "No, nobody's mentioned _that_. "

"Consider it said."

"Let's _not _and just _say _we did?"

* * *

Harry laughed at him. "I was really hoping for Eight. Plenty of good common sense and not inclined to wear his outfit so tight that it might be the cause of your thinking failures."

"How's that?"

"Cuts off the oxygen supply to that mostly idle big brain of your's, this go." Harry paused and got to his feet, knocking dirt from his jeans. "Seriously, you're like a Time Lord version of Ron Weasley."

_"Oh, come on now!"_

"With a good helping of Colin Creevy on the side."

_**"Oi!"**_

"And a more than generous portion of Lockhart to boot."

_**"I am not!"**_

"Fortunately, there's a cure for that. Just start _using _your brain instead of ignoring the fact that you've _got _one." Harry just shrugged. "I've got Teddy to consider. Can't afford you to be behaving like a moron."

* * *

The Doctor wanted to whine but he didn't. This lad had been through far too much for a boy his age and had clearly lost patience with some things...he ran an internal check of his synapses and sighed. Okay, maybe Harry had a _point_.

"Well, I've raised human children before. I guess I can do it again."

Harry stared at him. "More like the other way round, with this you. Last _or _next you I'd believe it, and the reset would be a good one, but...I don't think you've got the skillset for it this go."

_Now _he whined.

"Yeah. _Thought _so."

"I need tea."

"Yeah. A few liquid metric tonnes of it." He taunted, wondering how far he'd have to go before the Doctor's ego switched over and his self-respect re-engaged. He also asked the ship that question, got laughter and watched the expression on his host's face change.

"Oh. You think I've lost all of my self-respect and my ego is a cover?" He sighed, mentally swatting at his sniggering timeship. "Okay, I guess I _can _understand that."

"More than that, you need to show me that this you deserves _my _respect or this will never work. Just to be clear, you don't have it or my trust...so. That's where we stand."

* * *

"So, still dodging regeneration?" Harry asked him a few days later, watching in satisfaction as half a herd of badly endangered _bopti vene _drank the sweetish Regendering Potion left out for them and abruptly became the other gender. Their tenders noticed in shock, with cries of joy as the mostly female herd suddenly discovered they had mates...and it _was _the breeding season so most of them were in heat. Instincts in the new males took care of the rest. One male could breed up to fifty females, though, so there was going to be several caught and taken to other herds.

The Doctor huffed as he finished analyzing the potion Harry had used. "I _like _this Body." He told Harry. Then he glared at the results of his scan. "I can't duplicate this." He added, pouting.

"You don't have the final ingredient..._magic_...to add to it." He paused, then grinned at his new partner. "You _like _looking like a half grown, moulting, startled hen every time you run your fingers through your hair?" Harry asked, snickering as he spelled fertility charms onto the females. "Well, I guess it takes all sorts."

"Oi." The Doctor just sounded tired. "You want next me, don't you?"

"Yeah. If you'll recall, Six _did _try to skip this you." Harry nodded. "Have to admit that I'd prefer the next one, younger looking but much more mature. I'd also prefer you actually use your zero room this time instead of doing it in the console room and then trying to fly. Never really wanted to babysit an infantile Time Lord...that's you, in case you were wondering. There's a difference between _helping _and _being a busybody_. Hell, I am really tempted to find Six and ask him to try again...got along with the Coat better...leastways you knew what you were doing, back then. Mostly."

_"Aargh!"_

He took the Doctor's wrist...like he would if leading a toddler...the Doctor glared at Harry not having missed this...and apparated back to the TARDIS while the herders and the real 'assistants' were busy with the breedings. "_Volunteering _as a breeder's assistant to an endangered species that is compatible with the males of many species and has no males of their own..._dumb_, Doctor. Good thing for us I had an alternative that could be formulated to produce male breeders that would father male offspring once in five breedings."

"You didn't tell them that."

"Of course not, I'm not that great at potions, but getting males in a good number from the females in that herd should make them happy _without _us resorting to acts of bestiality to help them out."

"That wasn't in the plan, _no_."

"_What plan?_ Gotta _engage _your brain to make a plan to start with and as far as I can tell, you _still _haven't done that, this body."

_"Oi."_

"Get in there...I need to retrieve Teddy and feed him."

The Eleventh sullenly opened the TARDIS door and watch Harry retreat into the bowels of the ship before sighing and heading for the zero room, finally giving in. He'd nearly gotten them into something rather obscene in nature and it was the nature of this form to continue to do _more _stupid things. Best to get it over with, he thought, closing the door behind him and engaging the seal. There was already clothes in there, not _his _either.

_Harry put them in here shortly after arrival. He wants to be the __**first **__face next you sees... _His timeship told him. _The other option is a seven year old. This is why I wanted him here...not because this you is a good fit with Harry Potter...because you __**are not **__in this body, but because Next you would become an unhealthy obsession to a very, very _little _girl. This is not good. You had your chance at a good partnership and instead of cloning Rose and sending one there and keeping the other here you. did something completely...idiotic...so no, you don't get another chance like that. Not in this body, not after I stopped her aging so she could pace _**you **_through the years. I told other you though and __**I **__removed Donna from him, leaving only __**you**__...his body's genetics were already self-correcting. My coral will produce a capy of __**me**__, not a new TARDIS, except for extreme youth since the other you will be a First there. Rose be fine with him and with me instead of left holding a shattered bond and a shattered life. _

**I **_saw to that!_

He winced at this and finally just nodded, pretending he didn't catch the 'Ungrateful little snot' comment from his irritated ship and allowed regeneration to take him off and remake him.

* * *

Twelve's manner was sober as he got changed, sighing as each item he put on fit like a glove, the choices were clearly his, just delivered by the boy. He finally stood tall and watched the seal release, then the door popped open and he strode forth. He was still rather tall and lanky, but not so rail thin has he had been. He had some actual muscle on him, this go.

He also understood and totally agreed with Harry's position, this body. The boy didn't want to have to be an adult to a man well over twelve hundred years old when he himself was only thirteen and already responsible for a _real _baby. That had been pretty much what last him had done...or tried to do. _Six had been entirely correct to try to avoid last him. _He looked in the kitchen and smiled a bit as he watched Teddy toss food at Harry and nail him with a bit of strained peas right in the center of his forehead.

"He's got a good aim."

"He does indeed. It's getting better all the time, too." Harry paused, looked over his shoulder and grinned, "_Much _better." He told him. "This you is good with kids and teens. I can trust you now."

"Good." The Doctor patted Harry on the shoulder, then babbled at Teddy, grinning as the baby answered. The Timelord dumped the peas and handed spinach with a dash of what he called 'baby spice' in it...TARDIS made, to him instead. "Try this. The TARDIS will supply babyfood that's customized for _this _particular baby."

"Works. Thanks, Lady Idris."

"Thought you said you found that out on this me's watch?"

"Did...on DVD, though."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that bit. You know you can't stop things?"

"Yeah. Can deal with them when they hit though, right?'

"Yeah. Oh...auto-edit. Right."

"I ratted that critter out to Six, he told the Council...it's been dealt with by other Time Lords, in the right time and the right way...just not you."

"What?"

"TARDIS eating monster...apparently, they had a predator. As you can imagine...your old council didn't care for that notion."

"No, nor do I."

"So, he let me explain about the Banishing charm and the Hallows, then tell them what I knew about that particular problem...and about one other. They dealt with both on Sixth's watch. Not you, _them_. Also told them if they'd sent the Master to Skaro instead of you...and I think they might have redone that bit. Told them that unless they wanted you actually using the Moment during your Ninth's tenure, they might want to deal with that."

Twelve stared at him as new memories woke, overwriting what he thought he'd known. "Still stole it."

"Yeah. Still shunted them into another universe too...only, I might have mentioned Pete's world...and since Idris had the coords..."

"Colony...a nice, safe colony in a place with no Daleks. All the looms, a new Schism opened there on parallel Gallifrey, reapers under control and a first body alter-me in place."

"Yep." Best part, with you here, they can get back, just not you. But you should be able to talk to yourself and ask for a Rose clone."

"Yes. I could."

"If you don't, you're _still _an idiot."

* * *

He sighed, looked up at the ceiling and made a silent request...he still needed her, it seemed.

"One more chance, new body. Come on, Lady Idris. It's either her or River and I don't care for the Bet Midler wanna-be. She tricked him into it anyway. Or you could make him wait for Clara...she's another of the same sort. Plus that would keep his kids from being identical on both sides of the void, but I think I'd insist he go find her and fix the internet thing now instead of later. His now, I mean. Cuz he really does adore Clara."

"Potential mates are not items on a menu, Harry."

"For this you, they are."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. And Clara is like but unlike Rose and isn't going to be comparing this me to other, prior bodies?"

Harry grinned, that was always a point with the Doctor. "No."

"But...I want _Rose_."

"Then?"

"I _want _Rose. I _need _Rose."

"It needs saying...out loud so you can hear the words resonate, out loud so she can tell what you're thinking...non-telepathic her, right? So you have to say it. Some things are not true until spoken. True things, once spoken, cannot be unsaid. Needs saying..._badly _needs saying."

"I love Rose." He immediately felt what Harry meant by some things resonate when spoken.

And the universe responded. Across the void a new-old thing listened to her new-old vortex as it spoke of new-old messages from a distant universe. She cloned Rose as she slept, sent her original body deep into the past, to the Cyberbattle, slipped her into a deep sleep so she wouldn't wake until it was time...and in her natal universe her old-new self brought Rose the long way through the varied dimensions of herself...into the Doctor's present.

And Rose began to wake...thinking it was the weirdest dream she'd ever had.

* * *

~tbc~


End file.
